Elsword: The Smile Behind The Frown
by EveCodeBattleSeraph
Summary: ChungXRena One Shot. Sum: Chung was a shy transfer student, but was willing to make new friends. He tries to befriend a girl named Rena, but she refuses to accept and gives him the cold shoulders instead. When he learns about the dark past and the suffering Rena has been through he is even more determined to befriend her no matter how much he gets insulted.


Chung felt like his nerves were jumping up and down. His hands and feet turned ice cold and his heart just flew South for the winter. Chung has just transfered to a new high school and was outside the classroom waiting for the teacher to call him in.

"Calm down man.." Chung thought to himself. "It's gonna be alright. You get to start fresh so don't worry!" Chung started to think of other things to keep his mind busy .

"Chung you can come in now!" Said the teacher as she opened the door.

Hearing those words killed him alittle on the inside.

"Y-yes!" Said Chung as he quickly shoved his hands in his pockets.

"M-man e-everyone is staring at me!" Thought Chung as he walked into the dreadful classroom.

"Would you like to tell everyone your name?"

"Why do I have to say it why can't you say it!?" Chung thought to himself. "H-Hi my name is Chung... Nice to meet you?"

"Alright Chung you will sit beside Rena." Said the teacher as pointed to the golden haired girl.

Chung walked as fast as he can to his seat so the attention would be taken off of him. They got some class time to work and during that time Chung wanted to befriend the golden haired girl. His mind was racing on a good conversation starter.

"It's now or never!" He thought to himself. "Hey I'm Chung and your Rena right?"

Rena slowly turned her head towards him and gave him a cold glare. "Do the world a favor and shut your mouth newbie!"

"H-hey d-did I say something wrong?"

"Oh thats great your deaf as well! That's just perfect!"

"U-um I'm sorry if I offended you in any way.." Replied Chung trying to recall if he said anything that came out wrong.

"Listen air for brain, I have no intrest in talking to you so shut it!"

Chung didn't say another word to Rena after that.

Lunch break..

Chung was heading to the cafeteria and he was still wondering why that Rena girl hated him. He didn't say anything to offend her right? He did his best to be bright and cheerful right? May because he was nervous he sounded like a kid who just saw a ghost and thats how she got offened hopefully not! Then he snapped out of his daze when someone tapped him on the shoulders. He turned aroung and saw a red haired boy.

"Hey your the new kid Chung right?"

"U-u-umm yea..."

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Elsword and this is my friend Raven!" Said Elsword as a black haired boy showed up behind him.

"Hey you wanna sit with us at lunch!"

"Sure!" Chung was glad he was nice.

As they entered the cafeteria Chung had just lost all hopes of finding a place to sit.

"Hey Elsword! Raven! Other guy! I saved us a spot!" Shouted a short white haired girl.

"Hey thanks!" Replied Elsword. "That's Eve she's one of our friends too!"

"Hi whats your name?" Asked Eve as Chung sat down. .

"U-um I'm Chung! Nice t-" Chung stopped when he saw Rena walk to the corner of the cafeteria to eat. "I wonder if she is lonley eating all by herself.." Thought Chung.

"Hey why are you staring at Rena? Is she blackmailing you or something?" Asked Raven.

"Huh?! N-no it's just.." Chung looked over at Rena agian."I wanted to befriend her during class, but she got all mad and stuff. She looks lonley eating all by herself.. I think we should invite her to sit with us."

"Don't bother. She's always like that! I tried talking to her but she would call me useless and a waste of space. No one likes talking to her cause they all fail to have a normal conversation with her so people do their best to avoid her" Explained Elsword.

"But I want to be friends with her cause having friends is better than being lonley! Besides I bet she is real lonley right now.." Chung's heart started to beat a bit faster when he looked at Rena agian.

"I'm suprised that you would want to be near someone like that." Said Eve in a serious tone.

"I think your a kind person and will be able to help her." Chung tried to say something but Eve kept on talking."I went to the same Junior High as Rena but she wasen't as colhearted as she was today. My friend Danny dated her before and told me a few things about her. First off she is an orphan her parents abandoned her at age 7. The orphanage that took her in abused her.. She was adopted by her aunt later on."

Eve paused to let that all soak in. The group was silent. Chung felt like a sword stabbed throught his soft countinued.

"She was a bit cheerful thanks to her aunt's love and Danny's love. She was happy and I believe she smiled alot too! Things were like that for a long time. Unfortunately things changed half way through grade 7.. Me, Danny, and Rena were coming back from the beach and Danny suddenly said:"Rena I've always wanted to tell you this.. I think your..your...UGLY! Your stupid looking and I only dated you cause you were a cheerleader and now that you quit I have no use for you!" Rena was always a sensitive girl and that just broke her. She was throwing a fit and Danny pushed her on to the road and she got hit by a car. She spent the rest of Junior High in the hospital. Her aunt home schooled her so she won't have to repeat.."

Eve took a sip of water while all that got soaked in. Chung felt extremly sorry for Rena the story kept on playing in his mind. He felt tears rolling down.

"I was so mad at Danny! He knew that Rena has many scars from the past and I thought he would be the one to teach her how to love agian.. But what made me angry the most is that he said she deserved to unloved cause she's a dirty orphan.I went to visit her but she wanted me out cause I was Danny's friend." Eve finished the story.

Silence filled the table.

"That's why I need to be her friend.." The group stared at Chung."Rena needs to know that there are people out there who loves her! And I'll do what ever I can to teach her that!"

Elsword smiled and put his hand on Chunge's shoulders. "Your a good person little buddy."

"Don't worry Rena! Your days of suffering ends now!"

After school..

Chung wanted to talk with Rena more but he wasen't seated with her in the rest of his classes. After school he quickly packed his bag and rushed to find Rena. Luckily she was at the bus station and her ride hasen't came yet.

"Hey Rena!" Shouted Chung cheerfully as he ran towards her.

"Oh it's you agian. What do you want?"

"Well I don't have any plans after I get home so I'm planning to use some of that time by hanging out you."

"Here's sommething to do.. go jump off a bridge!" She turned away from him.

"But it's way more fun hanging out with you!" Chung gave her a warm smile when she turned to look at him.

"Get away from me you waste of skin!" She gave him a cold stare.

Chung wanted to back away but he knew she would just be lonley agian."Rena you have beautiful eyes."

"Pervert!" She kicked him on the knee.

"Oww! Wow your also very strong too!" Said Chung as he rubbed his injured knee. "You must be good at sports!"

"I'd love to stay and chat but my bus is here!"

"Okay! I'll wait for you here tomorrow!" Waved Chung as she got on the bus.

Chung would talk and smile around Rena all the times. Even though she would never be nice to him back he still tried his best to make Rena happy. Rena was still the same...

Few weeks later...

It was a rainy day and Rena was safe under her umbrella waiting for the bus to come, and as usual Chung came to keep Rena company.

"Hey Rena!"

"Wow! Your even dumber than I thought you forgot your umbrella.."

"Y-yea" Said Chung in embaressment.

"I guess you should be heading home now cause if you don't you'll get sick. That's good news for me."

"No I'm not leaving." Rena looked suprised. "I'll stay here with you till your bus comes.''

"I'd love to see how long you last!"

The bus was late, and the rain came down harder. Chung was shivering in the rain but he stood his ground to keep Rena company.

"ACHOOO! Man the rain isn't going to clear any time soon is it?" Chung laughed but was intuerrupted but a fierce cough. Then the rain suddenly stopped pounding at him. He looked up to see Rena let him in her umbrella.

"Thanks Rena!"

"D-don't get any ideas I'm only doing this cause I pity you!"

"Thank you" Chung gave her a warm smile before coughing once more.

"W-w-whatever!"Replied Rena as she started to blush.

Rena's bus finally came and before she went on she gave Chung the umbrella. "I-I have another one in my bag so you can have that one!"

Chung realized that his efforts finally began to pay off. "Thank you!" Said Chung happily. Rena blushed agian and quickly went on to her bus before he could see her blushing.

Chung was so happy to know that all his hard work began to pay off. Rena was still cold to him but somehow he knew that she was warming up to him. Soon it was spring break and Chung decided to go to a carnival with Rena.

"Yay spring break's finally here!" Said Chung in a cheerful voice.

"Yea yea at least I won't have to look at your excuse for a face each and everyday." Said Rena.

"Hey Rena are you free tomorrow?"

"Pervert!" Shouted Rena as she kicked him on the knee agian.

"Oww! Your kick is very strong as usual" Chung smiled at her.

"Than- I mean whatever!" Rena blushed

"I wanna go to a carnival with you tomorrow! I promise I'll pay for everything!"

"Well...Fine but only cause I get free food!" Rena was blushing furiously.

"I'm glad we'll meet at the bus station at 10 in the morning ok?"

"Sure whatever.."

Chung was glad Rena showed up, and he planned on making this the best day ever for Rena. He won many prizes for her,they went on lots of rides, and got food. But she still hasen't smiled once yet.

"So what do you want to do now?" Asked Chung "Umm Rena?"

He noticed Rena was stareing at a huge dog plush. "Hey do you want that plush?"

"I-I-I'll get it myself!" She went up to the counter to play the attraction. It was a basketball one.

"Ahhh! Why must I suck at this sport!"

"I'll win that for you I promise!" Rena blushed.

Chung did his best to win the dog. He lost a few times but he kept on going till he got the dog. "Yes! I finally did it! Here you go Rena!" Rena was blushing madly as she accepted the dog.

"This is like that time when Papa won that plush for me," Rena thought to herself. "But he didn't keep on trying when he lost he just gave me the small prize he'd won, I still loved it cause it was the only gift I've ever gotten from isn't like that.. Chung does his best to make me happy..I'm glad I got to know him." The tears started to roll down her face as she was thinking that.

"Rena what's wrong?!"

"Nothing, it's just I've never had someone that would help me get what I want.." She smiled at Chung while the tears rolled down.

Chung felt his heart race. He blushed madly. He always thought Rena was pretty, but she looks like an angel when she smiles. He wiped the tears off her face. "Don't cry Rena. You look like an angel when you smile so please smile some more!"

"Thankyou Chung. For everything.." She wiped the remaining tears and smiled at him.

"Man today was a blast!" Said Chung.

"Yea and I managed to stuff all those prizes in my bag." Rena laughed.

"But I'm happy to know that your smiling!" Said Chung as he blushed.

"I-I'm glad." Replied Rena.

As Rena was crossing the road Chung noticed a truck was coming with two police cars chasing it down. Chung wanted to call Rena but he knew she wouldn't be able to respond in time to the speeding truck was get closer by the second. He wouldn't have time to pull her away with him she might get hit on the way. "Only one thing to do" He thought. He ran towards Rena and pushed her aside and right when she was out of the way the truck hit him.

A sound so terrible that cannot be described when the truck hit Chung. One of the police cars stopped and Rena could tell it was calling an ambulance. Rena rushed to her friend and her vision was blurred up cause of all the tears building up.

"Chung? Chung? Chung please answer me! You were the only person that truley cared for me so please don't go!" Rena held her friend tight in her arms, but the boy remained silent and mointionless. That's when the ambulance sirens were heard.

Luckily the carnival was near a hospital so Chung was quickly escorted there. Rena felt happy that a hospital was nearby but scared cause her friend may die. She felt a thousand needles stabbing at her fragile heart. Her eyes hurt from all the crying.

"Chung please live..please!" Shouted Rena.

She waited impaitently for the operation to end. Rena felt like a thousand years have passed and Chung still hasen't come out yet. Rena was losing hope but she couldn't give up hope on Chung cause he didn't do that when he was trying to befriend her.

"Oh please be alright please.." Begged Rena as she kneeled down and cried infront of the operation room.

The operation was finally over, and Rena felt a burst on excitment when the doctor walked out.

"Doctor is Chung alright?"

"Yes, he only broke a few bones, but it shouldn't affect him after they are better. Also he has a bit of brain injury so he might have permanet amnesia."

"Wait he will forget everything.."

"He might forget everything and won't ever remember them. I'll go contact his family now."

"No.." She saw Chung when he came out of the operation room. His face was scratched with a few bruises, his head was bandaged,and his body was mostly bandaged layed motionless like before...Rena's heart has now been ripped out.

It's been a week since the accident. Chung still hasen't woken up. Rena would go straight to the hospital everyday she would spend the whole day with him talking to him hoping that he would hear her and wake up.

"Hey Chung!" Said Rena as she walked in.

"It's Saturday agian.. Time flies.." She sits there feeling more depressed than ever. "Chung..please wake up..I miss you so much.." "But what's this feeling I keep getting when your around?" She thinks to herself.

She puts her hand near his uninjured hand. "You know I've been doing some thinking.."

"Well how do I start..First off I must thank you..and I'm sorry.I'm sorry for bullying you but you still were very nice to me no matter what. You made me feel happy but I denyed that feeling. I just wanted you to know." Her eyes were buring agian. "That every memory that you made was a happy one!"

Rena was bawling after that then she said,"Hey remember when you told me my eyes were beautiful? Well that made me feel wonderful, and I was really happy when you stayed with me to wait for the bus." She wiped the river of tears pouring down. "If it weren't for you I would've been coldhearted still..Everytime you smiled at me you broke one layer of my stone heart. You taught me many things so please don't stay asleep. I-I.."She was sobbing harder than she has ever before. "I Love You!"

Rena was sobbing on the edge of Chung's bed then she felt a hand lay on top of her's.

"And I love you too.." Rena looked up to see Chung awake, holding her hand, and smiling at her. "Let's make happy memories together!"

"Chung!" Yelled Rena joyfully as she gentaly hugged her one true love.


End file.
